1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method adaptively governing a rotor speed for optimal performance of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, rotorcraft operated at an optimal rotor speed throughout the flight regime. Subsequently, variable rotor speed rotorcraft have been developed to a limited extent. Variable rotorcraft have been limited to certain settings, such as a “high performance” setting in which the pilot could have the rotor speed increased in a high altitude and/or hot ambient condition. In addition, a “quiet mode” setting could be chosen to reduce rotor speed in order to reduce aircraft noise in forward flight.
However, there is a need for a system and method for the governing of rotor speed in order to optimize performance of the aircraft.